Through the Looking Glass
by Marietta1995
Summary: Camilla Evans has been given the worst news any seventeen-year-old can get. She only has three months to live. But, after nearly drowning in a bizarre pond, Cami finds herself in an unbelievable situation where the key to even being able to live out her numbered days is one simple phrase... "Don't Blink." OC/11
1. Through the Pond

**I'll say this only once. I do not own Doctor who! **

* * *

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Ch. 1 Through the Pond**

From the time I was a little girl, I had dreams.

I wanted to fly a rocket ship to the moon, become the next female Prime Minister since Margaret Thatcher, or dig my way to the center of the earth. But, life had shown me little compassion and by the age of thirteen, I learned that not all dreams would come true. Only astronauts made it to the moon. Politics bored me and digging to the center of the earth was plain impractical. Therefore, I trained my focus on more practical goals. I wanted to fall in love and start a family. We would have our fights, but in the end, our love for one another would keep us together. We'd laugh, cry, and smile to our hearts content. My children would know that I love them and my husband would be there right beside me. It seemed perfectly plausible in my young mind.

Only now, as I staggered out of Wellington hospital, I realized how thick I had been.

Dreams didn't come true for me. They never did.

I had learned early on that life could be cruel. After all, I did lose my parents within six months of each other. No one came to get me after their tragic deaths. It was as if they had forgotten I even existed. For a month, I sat in the big empty house, waiting for someone to acknowledge that I needed help. But, no such person came. I was sixteen and alone in a large, empty house.

As I said before, life can be cruel.

Now, nearly a year later, I trudged forward through the blustery streets of London, blindly weaving my way through the normal civilians talking on their cell phones. They had their lives to live.

Brain tumor patients didn't have that luxury.

I had been suffering from periodic migraines throughout secondary school. The head nurse in the institution's infirmary told me repeatedly that I should see a doctor. But, I didn't want any more trouble in my life. I wanted to be normal, not the girl living alone in her dead parent's house.

I finally acquiesced to the matron's wishes after she threatened to call home to my parents. So, in the frigid cold of December, I made my way to the hospital. And now, after hearing the results, I wished that I'd listened to the old woman earlier.

I only had ninety days to live.

The doctors gently tried to explain that the tumor on my brain had developed too far to remove it without paralyzing me. If I had arrived a year earlier, then there would have been the possibility of surgery. But now, having three months until termination, it was too late. All I could do was live out the rest of my life in peace. The distressed medical practitioners, having known my parents who like them, were in the medical field, were distressed at the thought of knowing that their treasured daughter would be passing away as well. They left me to process what was happening. Only, when they came back, I was gone.

That left me where I was now, wandering the cold London streets with one thing in mind.

I was going to die.

Tears pricked my eyes as I adjusted my path towards my house. I couldn't breakdown in a crowd. I dodged the cars that honked at me as I vaulted across the street before hopping a fence into St. John's Gardens as a short cut. I had been in here many times as a child with my parents. They had always loved the silent beauty nestled in the busy streets of London. The isolation made it easier to breath. I delved through the outer rim of trees and soon, the noise of the bustling streets was nonexistent. Only the tweets of the blue jays could be heard as tears silently poured down my face.

It was so bloody unfair.

I was only seventeen and had lost more than most girls at my age did. I lost my parents, my normality. Did I have to lose my life too? It was only a year ago. What did I do to deserve this?

Choking back a sob, I shuffled forward as the beginnings of snow began to fall from the sky. I shivered at the added cold, having only worn a thin, maroon jumper and my black pleated skirt along with black stockings and loafers. I had just come from my school lunch, and I thought that nothing besides my usual uniform (with the addition of my jumper) would be needed. I had left my thicker coat at school. But, as of recent revelations, I wasn't going to return to that prison.

I wouldn't finish it, after all.

I arrived at the garden's dainty pond, looking at its calm, reflective surface. It was almost like a mirror.

It reflected the cloudy skies and the trees around me. I could see my face, tearstained and all, staring back at me. My dark red lock had fallen from my usual pile on top of my head and thrashed wildly in the wind. My pallid skin was flushed and splotchy from the cold and crying while my eyes were rimmed with red. I was officially a mess.

I continued to stand at the water's edge, gazing at my pitiful reflection shivering at the brush of the frigid gales. That's when it hit me.

It was windy.

My teary eyes focused on the pond in front of me and narrowed. If the wind was blowing to the extent that my hair was whipping everywhere, then how could the pond remain so calm?

I extended out my leg, tapping my worn, black loafer onto the pond's surface. To my surprise, it was solid, just like a mirror.

My mind reeled as I observed the unmoving water. It was so… strange.

I placed my foot back onto the water and hesitantly put my weight upon it. It didn't sink.

Happy to have an escape from my problems, I satisfied the curiosity within me and stepped my way across the water to the center of the pond. A small giggle slipped through my lips. I didn't understand how this as even possible.

I stood there for a while, amazed at the strange occurrence until the winter chill settled upon me again. I sighed, remembering why I was there as tears pricked my eyes once again. Feeling defeated, I made my move to step off of the unnatural pond.

Except when I tried, my feet wouldn't move.

I frowned and tried to tug them away, it didn't work. An ominous chill erupted around me as the reflective surface began to ripple beneath me. I gasped as the water began to churn beneath me. It violently wracked back and forth, spraying me with its icy temperatures. I cried out in fear.

The water responded to my fear and thrashed harder. I tugged at my feet with more strength but found myself with the same results. Only when I gave out a shrill cry of defeat, the waters calmed. I stood there for a moment shaking. All was silent until a blue jay gave a particularly loud shriek.

I jumped and gave a start forward, not knowing what I would do.

The moment I stepped forward, the solidarity of the pond gave in and I was thrust into its deep depths, not knowing if I would ever surface again.

* * *

**Hi everyone. If you didn't notice before, this chapter was different than it was before. I decided to edit this chapter because there were elements to the story that were unnecessary and there were elements that needed to be added for the story to make sense later on. I think it also uses big words... I think I was feeling smart today, so I apologize if some words were difficult to understand. **

**Well, please feel free to review! Encouragement is what keeps me going when writing... unless I get writers block... but that's a whole other story. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Through the Confusion

**I don't own Doctor Who... if I did... well... I'm not sure what would happen...**

* * *

My head broke the surface moments later.

I expected the waters to be as calm as they were previously, but I was dead wrong. Tumultuous waves heaved me back and forth. My head spun as I tried to take in enough air before the waters pulled me under again. The rhythmic lull was never-ending as the strong gales ripped overhead. The salty spray stung my eyes.

Wait… salt water?

I tried to comprehend what salt water would be doing in a pond of all places, but I had other worries. The pond was trying to kill me.

My arms flailed, trying to maintain my position above the water while propelling myself forward. But, a surging wave only pulled me under again. I floated there, suspended in the murky water. I wondered what was wrong with this pond and how it could have gotten so large. For a moment, I wondered if this was where I was going to die.

My lungs began to burn for air. I clawed my way to the surface again, only to have my foot brush against the gritty floor before slipping away immediately. Bobbing up and down in place, I gasped for breath as my feet desperately searched for the ground I felt. I swam forward at a slow pace. My body was quickly losing energy. My arms became sluggish while my legs barely moved. A sense of dread filled my mind as I giant wave loomed over me. I braced myself for impact.

The enormous wave crashed against me, sending me flying forward. My numb limbs barely registered that I was kneeling in the sand. Still half submerged in the water, I stared wonderingly at the sand beneath my hands. I looked up to see that I was on some sort of beach. I took in a sharp intake of breath at the change of scenery before another large wave collided against my back.

I sprawled forward onto the sand, clawing onto gritty surface as the water tried to pull me back with the tide. Coughing out salt water and sand, I shakily gained my footing, ignoring the pain of the waves crashing against my back.

Eventually, I stumbled onto the sandy shore, dazed and confused.

Where was I?

I was no longer at St. John's Gardens, but at some sort of beach. Clouds covered the sky, exactly as it had been in London. The area consisted of sheets of steel-gray rocks and a giant, green mountain. For a moment, I wondered if I was dead.

The waves roared ominously from behind, prompting me to head inland. My water-logged loafers squished beneath me as the icy winds cut against my body. I tried to ignore my stinging eyes and burning lungs by focusing on the green foothills ahead. I staggered onto the slates of rocks before collapsing.

I teetered backwards, landing flat on my back. I flinched at the sudden impact, but was grateful that my long locks of hair somehow saved my head from cracking against the rocks. I lied there for a moment, staring drearily at the clouded sky above me.

Was I dreaming?

The burning in my numb limbs told me no.

I struggled to understand what had happened. It had to have been the pond. It had been unnatural… almost magical. That had to be the cause.

I struggled to roll over when a loud roar filled the air. My eyes snapped skyward and I felt my face twisting in horror. An enormous aircraft of some sort was hurtling towards the ground. I would have screamed, if I could. I only watched breathlessly as the giant piece of metal fell from the sky towards the green mountains.

Then suddenly, I was flying.

The enormity of the aircraft strike was deafening, as the shock wave sent my tumbling through the air. I flew a few feet back, along with the other shrapnel before smacking onto the hard sheet-rock. My head cracked against the surface, making my vision waver. The sudden jolt reminded me to move and I found myself curling into a ball as debris slammed into the ground around me. My arms moved protectively over my head at the mind-numbing cracks.

I whimpered.

Why did everything want to kill me?

I remained in that position, eyes squeezed shut, for a few minutes until the clamorous noises stopped. I vaguely notice that I couldn't open my eyes.

My mind began to grow foggy as I heard a loud grating noise ahead of me, nearer to the collision sight. I felt my consciousness slip as voices rang out above the sound of the pluming smoke that billowed from the remains of the aircraft. I weaved in and out of their conversation, only hearing snippets of what they were saying.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

I felt like I was floating.

"I'm going to be a professor one day?!"

There was only darkness.

"Spoilers"

I couldn't think.

"Oi! Who's that?"

Had they noticed me?

I stirred slightly, but plunged back into the darkness. This wasn't good.

I felt someone brushing their fingers against my cheek. I cringed at the sudden heat.

Muffled words could be heard, but only one word was heard clearly.

"Camilla!"

My eyes snapped open on their accord. I struggled to look up at the source. Three people surrounded me. The closest was a man kneeling at my side. He had a slightly pointed face that had the look of utter concern. It soft-looking brown hair was parted to the side. I barely registered his tweed jacket and bow tie by the time I looked to the girl standing behind him, looking uncertain. She was as pale as I was and had red hair too, but her locks were a bit lighter than my shade of auburn. The last was an elegant looking woman wearing a midnight blue dress and wavy blonde hair. A small smile curled onto her lips, but faltered as her eyes locked with mine. I instantly could tell that she knew something and was holding it back from her friends.

My eyesight began to waver as she opened her mouth again.

"Cami! Where have you been?!" She said in a strained voice.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but I plunged into darkness, unsure if it was due to the hit to my head or the stress of the seemingly impossible situation.

…

I didn't open my eyes straight away when I came to. The dream had been so lifelike, so… bizarre.

I felt a small smile play on my lips as I stretched out my sore arms and legs. I tried to remember what I had done, but gave up halfway through the thought. I probably tripped or something. The bed creaked slightly, extracting a sigh from my lips.

Was the mattress really that old?

I shifted to the side, pulling my blanket to my face as I ignored the prolonged creak. It was warm as usual, but a tad bit scratchy.

I frowned.

That wasn't right.

I shot up from my bed, finding myself and found myself clutching a tweed jacket. My mind spun as memories rushed through my head of the last hour. Feeling myself beginning to hyperventilate, I looked around, only to discover I wasn't in my bed. In fact, I had no idea where I was. It appeared to a surveillance room of some sort, with large screens and controls. I walked towards the static-filled screen cautiously. For a moment, I thought I had seen something there. It looked like a statue of some sort. I gazed at it for a moment until a loud cough caught my attention.

I spun to see the man from earlier leaned against the door frame, watching me calculatedly. His brown eyes were piercing. I fidgeted under his stares. Although he appeared to be in his early twenties, but there was something about him that seemed ancient, something wise about him. That is, until he dramatically cupped his hands over his mouth like a bullhorn.

"River!" He yelled.

I flinched at the sudden noise and again when the blonde woman rushed into the room, face alarmed.

"What is it?!" She questioned hurriedly, glancing between the two of us. I swore that once her eyes were on me, they seemed to harden a little. The man merely gave her a mischievous smile and swaggered over to her.

"She's awake." He said cheekily.

The woman named River smacked the man on the arm.

"Why did you have to yell like that?!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "You could have come and gotten me!"

He rubbed his arm wearily as the woman named River turned towards me. Her face grew serious. The vague amusement from the duo's antics drained the moment she opened her mouth.

"Camilla, would you like to explain where you disappeared to?" She asked tightly. "Most people tend to give their friends warnings before the dropping out of existence."

The man raised his eyebrows at River before looking at me as if I was an extremely difficult problem to solve. I felt myself gulp. Now was not the time to be afraid.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly, trying to ignore River's hard looks. I wondered if I was in danger.

River's serious demeanor faltered for a moment, looking concerned. She gazed at me for a second before her face was wiped of all emotion.

"Haven't we met?" She asked simply.

I shook my head immediately.

River nodded with a small frown on her face.

"What about him?" She jerked her thumb to the man beside her, straightening his bow-tie. Hearing the question, he perked up immediately. His brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

I shook my head again, a little more firmly. I was sure that they were strangers, even if River seemed to know me.

"Have you met her Doctor?"

The man, apparently a doctor of some sort, studied me for a moment. I shifted from one foot to another under his speculation.

"I don't think so." He said, before adding. "I'm the Doctor by the way."

I frowned. Was that really his name? I shook my head slightly before realizing that he was waiting for me to speak. He rocked back and forth expectantly.

"I'm Camilla Evans." I put in quickly, trying to ignore the small smirk on River's face. What was so funny about this.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off by River.

"Did you just come from the hospital?" She asked bluntly.

My mouth opened with a soft pop as I felt my heart drop. I had forgotten about the hospital. If this was all real, then the hospital results would be true too. I was really going to die in three months…

"Cami," River started again, "I'm sorry for asking you this, but it's important you tell me."

I flinched again and stared at River. Why did I need to tell her? And how did she even know about it? I resolutely kept silent for a while, but she only stared back. After what seemed like hours, I let out a strangled sigh.

"Yes, I came from the hospital."

River nodded morosely for a moment, and for a moment, I wondered if she knew about the tumor too. It wouldn't surprise me if she did. The doctor glanced between us, puckering his brows at the sudden drop of mood. A stretch of silence spread through the strange surveillance room. River was the one to break the quiet.

"Then this is very early for you." She muttered distractedly. "Very, very early…"

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, still distracted by my impending date with death. River nearly waved me off and swished out of the room.

A thought burst into my mind suddenly. I had just been told I was going to die. Then when I left, I somehow ended up in some sort of strange reality. Did that mean…

I spun towards the man starting to exit as well.

"Er… Doctor!" I called nervously, not sure if I wanted to ask him. But, my stubborn side won out when he turned towards me, eyebrows raised.

"Tell it to me straight." I started nervously. "Am I dead?"

The Doctor frowned at the question before pulling out a metal rod. He aimed it at me as a blue light went off.

"No." He said simply. "You're alive."

The curious gleam had returned to his eyes.

"Well," I said, eyes trained on my sold den loafers, "I… er… great."

The room lapsed into silence.

The Doctor, looking uncomfortable, sent me a quick smile and dashed out of the room, following River.

I shook my head as he departed with a small shrug and returned to the cot. My head was beginning to throb.

I stared at the metal ceiling determinedly, feeling a rush of anger as I came to a realization. River was hiding something. I could see it in her eyes; she knew exactly how I had gotten here and what was happening. It was all in that knowing look of hers. I wrung my hands and noticed that the Doctor's tweed jacket was still in my hands.

Letting out a little growl, I threw the jacket across the room, over near the television. My patience seemed to be severely waning.

But, before I could let out anymore frustration, a flash of light from the screen caught my eyes.

The screen flickered to life and a video started to play of a… statue. It stood more towards the background of the picture. I stared at it for a moment, looking at what was obviously some sculpture of an angel. A strange sense of foreboding filled my mind. I looked for a controller to turn it off.

Eventually I found it under the panel. I pressed the power button and for a moment it turned off. I sighed, feeling foolish for being frightened over the fear of a simple statue until the screen flashed back to life a second later, this time displaying the statue towards the middle of the landscape.

Dropping the controller, I scurried towards the door. But, my heart dropped several moments later when I realized that the door was locked.

I sighed, trying to keep calm. It was only a video feed. I didn't understand why I was so nervous. I was fine.

The door opened a moment later, making me stumble forward, past the surprised faces of River and the Doctor.

* * *

**Now that the chapters are all updated, I can continue! Which is awesome!**

**Feel free to review!**


	3. THE WORST NEWS YOU CAN GET

**Dear Lovelies, **

**I would like to inform everyone here that this story, will unfortunately be discontinued as I was idiotic enough to not plan out the whole story. In the end, I realized that I had no point in the plot. Sure, Camilla has a brain tumor, but what's the point of it all. Where was this supposed to lead? **

**So, I started planning out a new Doctor Who story. This one will be slightly different. It's about a girl who has lost everything and lives life as an empty shell. But, with her adventures with the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, she gains it back bit by bit. I actually have an ending to this one, and the entire fifth season is now planned out. While I will try to update every week, keep in mind that I did just start college and am taking a wonderful sixteen hours of class. **

**For anyone interested, my new fanfiction is an 11/OC named: _The Girl who keeps on Running _**

**I apologize again to anyone who dearly loved this fan fiction with a fiery passion. If you wish to create your own fanfic using this general idea, just PM me and I'll take this one down so you can go on ahead. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Marietta Dumal**


End file.
